


Never Have I Ever

by darlingmichela



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, First Time, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingmichela/pseuds/darlingmichela
Summary: Matt, Karen, and Arthur are celebrating the end of their second series together, and decide to bring Alex into the mix.





	Never Have I Ever

“Er...never have I ever...been to a men’s strip club?” Karen scrunched her nose, her thin shoulders shrugging lightly. Arthur and Matt grumbled simultaneously, both putting a finger up. “No fair, you knew Eric’s bachelor party was last weekend,” Arthur shook his head, taking a drink of his whiskey. The three of them were celebrating the end of their second series together, nestled into Matt’s flat in Cardiff.

“This game is _boring_ ,” Karen groaned, before an idea sprang into her head. “You know who’d really get this party going?” She grinned mischievously, grabbing her phone to dial a number and held it to her ear. “Hello, Kingston,” she giggled, obviously a little tipsy. “Would you like to come join us at Matt’s for a drink or two? We’re playing party games,” she singsonged, pausing to let Alex respond.

“Okay, great. Yep. We’ll see you soon, then. Bye,” she hung up with a proud smile.

“Alex is coming?” Matt said, looking just slightly like a puppy being asked to go for a car ride. “To...my flat...oh god,” he looked around at the state of his place, bolting off of the couch to straighten things up and make it look nicer than it currently did. “Matt. Relax. It's just Alex,” Karen laughed, knowing that to Matt, there was no such thing as ‘just’ Alex.

“I know, I know,” he sighed, slumping down on the couch when he was somewhat satisfied. “She doesn’t care about that kind of thing. I don’t know why I get so worked up over her.”

“I do,” Karen grinned, moving suddenly to tickle his sides. “Matty’s in looooooove.”

“Come off it, Kaz,” he laughed heartily. “You know it's not like that. We flirt but...its just friendly,” he shrugged, and Karen and Arthur shared a knowing look. “Whatever you say, lover boy,” Karen teased, standing up to answer the door when it rang.

Matt shifted nervously, not sure how to settle himself, when they walked in. If he was honest with himself, Karen had been absolutely right. He’d fallen for her the first day they met, and again every day since. Today was no exception. He grinned widely at the sight of her, just as beautiful as ever. “Alright, you three,” she laughed. “I was promised alcohol, so who’s pouring me a drink?”

Matt had already poured favorite, of course, and handed her the glass with a smug smirk. She thanked him and took a sip, a noise of satisfaction humming through her throat. “Perfect. Bonus points for remembering my drink of choice,” she laughed softly, sitting down with Karen. “So...you said we were playing party games?”

“Well, we were playing never have I ever,” Karen started. “But it got rather dull pretty quickly. We thought you could spice things up.”

“That’s a lovely sentiment, dear, but I’m afraid River Song and I have very little in common in the way of life experiences.”

“Oh, come on, Kingston,” Matt grinned, swirling his drink. “I’m sure you have a few skeletons in your closet we don’t know about.”

“Alright,” she nodded, holding up her hands to play as she stared him in the eyes. “Try me, then.” Karen snickered a little, Arthur biting his lip to stifle his own laughter as they whispered something about them getting a damn room already.

“Never have I ever…” he started, narrowing his eyes in thought, smirking when he thought of it. “Given a lap dance.” His eyes widened again as Alex was the only one put a finger up, arching an eyebrow. “I’ve been married twice,” she shrugged simply.

“Um, never have I ever...had sex in public,” Karen giggled, sipping at her vodka cranberry. Matt and Arthur both put up fingers and high fived one another, causing eye rolls from both of the women.  
“Never have I ever been tied up,” Arthur grinned. Alex was the only one to raise a finger this time, and blushed heavily, her eyes subconsciously fixating on Matt. “What can I say? River likes to take control, I prefer relinquishing it.”

“Damn, Kingston!” Arthur laughed. “You were right, Kaz, she really does spice up a party…okay, Alex, you’re up.”

“Never have I ever...slept with a co-star,” Alex said smoothly, twisting a curl between her fingers as though she’d said the most innocent thing in the world. Karen lifted a finger, explaining it was just a one time thing with a cast mate from a play she did in college. Matt also lifted a finger, shrugging his shoulders. “We’d filmed a rather...intense sex scene…neither of us were seeing anyone at the time, so…” Arthur just grumbled, raising a finger, too. “Yeah, basically the same as Matt’s,” he sighed, hanging his head.

They played a few more rounds, each laced with subtext and glances that only got worse the more alcohol they had. By the end of the third, Karen was bored of the game and decided they should switch to truth or dare. Arthur was on board immediately, but Alex and Matt both had a moment of hesitation. They were thinking the same thing - that this could get really dangerous, really quickly.  
  
“Aaaalex!” Karen nearly shouted, the poor thing already a bit tanked. She’d always been a bit of a lightweight. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” she smirked with a slight nod, certain it had to be safer. “Okay, out of the three of us, who would you sleep with?” _So much for safer_ , Alex thought.

“Uh,” she stared just ahead, her jaw hung open as she tried to think of what to say. “Well...I mean...it would be a bit strange with you or Arthur since you're basically my parents, so...I guess Matt would make the most sense, given our on-screen relationship.”

He blinked at her with wide eyes, swallowing thickly as he realized he’d suddenly forgotten how to breathe, and opened his mouth to speak, but ended up just stammering a bit before any real words came out. “W-Well, I'm...honored, Kingston,” he chuckled lightly.

Karen nudged Arthur, giving him a look. “Oh, right, um - Matt. Truth or dare?” Matt furrowed his brow at Karen, hesitantly choosing truth. “Would you sleep with Alex given the opportunity?” Alex’s eyebrows flew up at Arthur as her head turned quickly from him to Matt, who had shifted quickly from an expression of genuine shock to staring daggers at Arthur - honestly, if looks could kill…

“Well?” Alex asked quietly, after a moment of silence so thick you could hear a feather fall. “Would you?”

Matt’s head whipped around, surprised by her question. “I, uh...well, I mean, yeah…course I would,” he laughed awkwardly. “Who wouldn’t? Just _look_ at you, you’re...I mean, you know, you’re... _you_.”

“Alex, truth or dare?” Karen said excitedly, bursting at the seams to keep this going - and doing little to hide it. Alex didn’t look away from him as she answered, only raising her eyebrow ever so slightly. “Dare."

She hadn’t even finished saying the word before Karen nearly jumped out of her seat. “I dare you and Matt to sleep together! By the end of the night. You can’t leave this apartment without having done the horizontal tango,” she pointed at both of them, to show how serious she was.

Matt and Alex looked at Karen, then each other, equally as dumbfounded. “You don’t have to, Kingston, it’s o-”

“I want to,” she just barely smiled. “You said you brought me here to spice things up, so...let’s spice things up.”

“...oh my god, is this actually happening right now?” Karen whispered to Arthur, who was about as excited as Karen was watching everything unfold.

“You mean, you...want us to- to do...really?” he stammered, unsure if he’d passed out. He was positive he’d definitely had this dream before.

“You don’t really think I flirt that way with all my co-stars, do you?” she cocked an eyebrow at him. “I can’t be the only one that feels this...thing between us.”

“No, no, you’re not,” he shook his head, his expression of surprise glued to his features. “Hey, um, Art? Kaz?” he said quietly, not moving his gaze.

“Yep, we’re going,” Arthur nodded, already helping Karen up. “Have a lovely night, you two,” she sang, waving her heels in the air by the straps as they walked out together, Arthur handing her a twenty in defeat.

 

The door clicked shut, and Matt moved closer to her slowly, his hands unsure of what to do with themselves. “You...really meant that? You don’t have to just to...I don’t know, make me feel better.”

“Are you kidding?” she laughed softly, showing a rarely seen side of Alex - her softer, more vulnerable one. “You’re...well, to use your words from earlier...you’re _you_.”

“Alex, you should know, this isn’t- well, it isn’t just _this_ for me. It wouldn’t just be tonight. It’s...it’s more than that. _You’re_ more than that."

“You are, too,” she nodded quietly. “But Matt, I’m almost twice your age...I’ve been married twice, I have a daughter-"

“A daughter who I absolutely adore,” he reminded her. “And you know I don’t give a damn what age you are.”

“If anyone found out-”

“No one will. Not until you want them to. We can do this at your pace, Kingston.” She thought for a moment, her green eyes flicking between his hazel ones.

“Okay.”

“O-Okay?” he echoed.

“Okay,” she nodded, looking up at him quietly before leaning in and kissing him gently, allowing herself to linger and savor the feeling of how perfectly their lips fit together. Their screen kisses were lovely, but they were never, ever long enough. She shifted her body towards him, moving her arms around his neck as his found their way around her waist. He deepened the kiss, tangling a hand in her curls, both their heads swimming from the booze and from the absolute blissful surrealness of the moment. Before she knew it, she was straddled over him, kissing him vigorously with urgency, making up for all the time they’d spent pining like sodding teenagers. “Matt,” she mumbled against his lips. “Bedroom.”

He lifted her up with ease off of the sofa, her legs wrapped around his waist. They tore desperately at each other’s various clothing, leaving a trail into the bedroom of discarded items. He draped her on the bed gently, looking her over as though she were the most precious thing he’d ever seen. Though, if you asked him, she was. “I want to take my time with you, Alex,” he whispered. “I want to learn you, everything about you...every curve, every sound…”

She bit her lip gently as she looked up at him - for once, she didn’t have a retort or a clever line, and Matt absolutely loved it. “God, you’re so perfect,” he growled, diving down over her to kiss her neck suddenly. She gasped at the sudden sensation, but moaned gratefully as he began to move downward with his kisses, creating a trail that crossed over her breasts, her stomach, her hips, over her thighs, and finally, between them. “You mentioned you prefer to give up control...will you do that now, for me?” he whispered, pressing languid kisses to her inner thighs.

“Yes,” she nodded, almost too quickly.

“Good,” he smiled, running his fingers everywhere but where he knew she wanted them most. “First rule, no touching unless I say...so hands to yourself, Kingston,” he grinned, holding her hands down on the bed. “Second, if you want me to stop, just say so and I will, no questions asked. And third,” he smirked, chuckling at how ragged her breathing had already gotten. “You don’t come until I tell you to. Understand, Alexandra?”  
His voice using her full name was almost enough to make her orgasm then and there, but knew there was still so much more to come. “Yes,” she breathed, her voice already hoarse from how dry her throat suddenly felt. “I understand.”

“Good girl,” he nodded, _finally_  moving his fingers to her core. “I had no idea you liked this, Kingston...if I had, I think those long weekends shooting on location would’ve been a lot more interesting.”  
“Matt, please,” she panted, already desperate for him. “I’m not going to last…” He smiled up at her, almost proud of how quickly she got there. “It’s okay, Lex, it’ll be the first of many,” he grinned, moving down to circle her with his tongue. “Come for me. I want to taste you,” he growled, pushing his tongue deep into her, working her vigorously until she was writhing above him, crying out something in what Matt was pretty sure was German as she came, her chest moving heavily as she caught her breath in the moments following.

“Holy shit, Matt,” she whispered, as Matt moved up over her to kiss her hard. She moaned at the combined taste of him and herself, swirling their tongues together as he pulled down his boxers and positioned himself in front of her.

“You’re sure this is what you want?” he asked, cupping her cheek and looking deep into her eyes to make absolutely sure she was ready. 

“Yes, God, yes,” she whispered. “I’ve wanted this for so, so long, Matt…”

“How long?” he grunted, sliding into her like they'd been doing this for years.

“Fuck,” she hissed, gripping his arms. “Since that first day, you came up with the idea to have me land on top of you in the TARDIS...perhaps I should’ve known then..."

“What can I say? I’m not subtle,” he said lowly, starting to move in a rhythm that allowed him to enjoy her as long as physically possible. They’d never have this again - their first time together. They looked into one another’s eyes as they moved against each other, communicating without words how right this felt, how perfectly the two of them fit in every way either of them could fathom. He lifted her leg up over his shoulder, eliciting a gasp from Alex as he hit an incredible new angle. “So beautiful,” he muttered, mouthing desperately at her neck. She rolled him onto his back in a fluid motion, sitting him up with her as she ground her hips into him. He looked up at her with wide eyes as his breaths shallowed, feeling his muscles tighten up tight like a coil about to spring. “God, Alex, I don’t think I...fuck…”

“It’s okay,” she nodded breathlessly. “Me too. Let me see you, please…” She pressed her forehead to his, watching his eyes intently as he came unraveled under her, the sight sending her into her own second climax, this one even better than the first.

They stared at each other silently, the only sound in the room their ragged breathing for what felt like decades. “I think we owe Karen and Arthur a thank you,” she chuckled quietly, breaking the silence between them, as he laughed and kissed her again, intending to never waste another moment without her.

 

Meanwhile, Karen and Arthur were sat at a bar, laughing about how their master plan to get Matt and Alex together had gone off without a hitch. They’d been planning it for weeks, now, after Karen had started to realize what was going on between them. However, none of them ever could have imagined what it would turn into in the days, months, and years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi guys! I'm Michela. I'm Mattex trash (obviously). Lots of Mattex fics in the works, including a collaboration with @doctorsmelody coming up soon! I'd love to hear your feedback - I'm still getting the hang of long form fic writing so any constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
